


I Am Not Okay With This Smut One-Shots

by simone_around



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: Gonna write smut based on IANOWT requested by fans.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	I Am Not Okay With This Smut One-Shots

So I've really been wanting to write some smut based on IANOWT and wanted to know if any fans of the show have any requests they'd like? You can give just pairings or an outline of the story you'd like. I'll do rape, bondage and watersports but I'm not into scat or mutilation. Other kinks I'll have to think about.

Also I promise I'll get back to Stranger Things requests as well soon.


End file.
